It's a Bouncing Baby Teenager?
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: A fifteen year old boy walks into the MCS. He has wavy brown hair and brown eyes ... Chapter 3. Rob tells Bobby that he's angry and Eames get's a foot massage! B/A--ish
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to L&OCI or it's characters.**

**Summary: Another surprise for Bobby ... B/A friendship**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER 1_

**It's a Bouncing **_**Baby**_** 130 lb 5 Foot 4 Inch Boy**

It could have been any day at Major Case, nothing out of the usual … paperwork, phones, chasing down leads … the norm. Goren and Eames sat at their desks, Captain Ross sat behind his desk in his office … the usual.

Goren had just returned from his short leave of absence and any sign of problems between Partners was long gone … Goren and Eames were back in tune with one another and their friendship was tighter then ever. Eames had decided that a friendship like theirs was not only hard to find but impossible to replace … they were stuck with each , for better … for worse.

_**Approximately Sixteen Years Earlier**_

Detective Robert Goren, Narcotics and Detective Sandy Lexington OCCB, were working an undercover operation linking his drug dealer with her mafia low life … they found that undercover had two meanings in their case. They were attracted to each other from the get go, the problem was … Sandy was married … Goren didn't know. When Sandy got pregnant … well … Goren didn't know about that either. She resigned from the OCCB and he never heard from her again … leaving him confused and broken hearted.

_**Present Day**_

A young man … a fifteen year old young man, took the elevator up to the eleventh floor of 1 Police Plaza. He was looking for Detective Robert Goren.

"I'm Detective Goren." … he said with an amused smile.

Eames looked up at the gentle soft spoken young man and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Sir, could we speak in private please?"

"Sure … whom am I speaking with?"

The young man looked around nervously and then replied to the Detective's question.

"Robert, Sir, Robert Lexington … my mother calls me Rob."

Goren's heart sank … he hadn't heard the name Lexington in many years … it couldn't be … could it? He lead the young man into their conference room, glancing back at Eames on the way in.

"Please … sit. Can I get you something, a coke maybe … something to eat?"

"No Sir … thank you though."

"No problem. What can I do for you Rob?"

"My mother … her name is Sandy … she's a cop … you know, like you."

Goren took a deep breath.

"I think I know your mother or should I say knew her … years ago."

"Yes Sir … you did. She was shot in the line of duty."

Goren was visibly shaken … he stood up and started to pace. He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned forehead first into the grey cement cold wall of the conference room. He stood there for several minutes collecting his thoughts.

Ross had stepped out of his office to see what was happening with his Detectives, when he noticed Eames watching the goings on with Goren and the young man.

"Eames, what's going on with Goren?"

"I'm not sure but it doesn't look good."

"Man is this guys karma screwed up or what?"

"Do you believe in that Captain?"

"I never used to."

Goren turned to face the boy.

"Rob, I'm very sorry about your Mother."

"Oh, no … she's not dead … I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that she was. I meant to say that you knew her once … along time ago. She was recently shot … in the leg … she's going to be fine."

Goren sat down across from Rob … he was relieved … he didn't know why … he hadn't seen or heard from Sandy Lexington for sixteen years. He did love her but she up and left him with out so much as a word.

"She was shot in the leg you say?"

"Yes. This was the second time this year … that she's been shot. That's why I'm here."

"I don't understand."

"Sir … my Mother never once lied to me about who my father was but she lied to you … sort of, I guess … she just never told you. You see, she was married at the time and he couldn't give her any children, then she met you and as she said, one thing lead to another and nine months later … me."

Goren was flabbergasted to say the least of what he was feeling. His mind was running at warp speed … his Mother would have loved having a Grandson … his son. He himself … loved children … he missed fifteen years of father and son talks, ballgames … birthdays, bad days, good days … great days … the tears started to fall. He looked out to the bull pen and locked eyes with Eames … she hopped up and went to her friend.

"Excuse me, am I intruding … Bobby are you okay?"

Goren swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to speak.

Clearing his throat … "Eames, this is Rob Lexington … my … ah … my son."

It was Eames turn to be flabbergasted. Her jaw dropped to the floor but she saw it … his hair was short but she could see the wave. He had gorgeous brown eyes and the cutest little nose … Rob saw her staring.

"My Mom says I look like him. She said he was the most handsome man she had ever met. I guess I didn't get your height though. How tall were you when you were fifteen?"

Bobby smiled … feeling a little more at ease with that question.

"Six feet … _sheepishly … _sorry."

"Yeah … Mom is short."

Goren smiles again. "I remember. Does she know that you're here?"

"No … I've told her that I wanted to meet you but she said that someone was after you … some psycho and there was no way that she wanted anyone to know about me. She found out that that person died recently … she promised me that she would contact you but I decided today was going to be the day."

"Why today Rob?"

"Today's my birthday."

Goren and Eames exchange looks. Eames puts a reassuring hand on Goren's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Rob."

"Thanks."

"Bobby, could I speak to you out there … _she jerks her thumb towards the door … _for a minute?"

"We'll be right back."

"Bobby, how do we know that this is your kid?"

"We don't but the timing is right … I don't know Eames … look at him … he does look like me … don't you think?"

"How do you feel about this Bobby?"

"Pissed, happy, sad … if Sandy walked off that elevator … I might be tempted to hit her."

"I suggest you don't."

"I suggest, if she does … you handcuff me!"

"You have every right to be pissed off at that …that … bitch for depriving you of being a father to that wonderful child but …"

"But if I want a relationship with him now, I should make nice with his Mother?"

"No, that's not what I was going to say … screw her!"

"Already did."

"Funny. What I was going to say was … she's not worth losing your badge over."

"I should get back in there."

Eames was worried … it had been a tumultuous two years … for both of them. Things were finally getting back to normal … this could be good … this could be bad. Only time would tell.

"So Rob, what kind of things do you like … what's your favorite subject in school?"

"I like them all … I'm a straight A student. I like baseball, football and classic cars."

"I think maybe we should call your Mother."

"She's still in the hospital. Do you want to go see her?"

"Yeah … let's go see her. How did you get here?"

"Cab."

Bobby called for a cab and headed out to The University Medical Center. Rob walked in first followed slowly by Goren … he had changed over the years and was sure that she wouldn't recognize him. She hugged her son tightly and then looked up to see who brought him to the hospital … she looked into those unforgettable brown eyes … unforgettable for two reasons … one, because she loved looking into his soulful brown eyes while they made love and two, because she saw those very same eyes everyday for the past fifteen years.

"Bobby?"

"Hello, _Sandy_."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next: Bobby copes with being a Father and his unresolved feelings for Sandy. Let me know how you feel about this one ... thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bobby and Rob make steps toward a Father and Son relationship.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER TWO : Dad ..._

**Crocodile Tears and Bobby's Eyes**

When Sandy saw Bobby, the last thing that went through her mind was fear … his eyes told a story … he was upset, pissed, hurt but she remembered Bobby … the only people that should ever fear him, were perps. She knew this day was coming, her son was much like Bobby … never stop the pursuit … he wanted to know his Father and if she was going to keep coming up with excuses he would handle it himself. She smiled weakly at both father and son and began to cry. Bobby shuffled his feet and rolled his eyes … he wasn't about to fall for any excuse as to why she would have kept his child from him. He wanted to lash out but not in front of Rob.

"Mom, I'm sorry … I had to meet him, you know I had to."

"It's okay Rob … it's my fault, I should have taken care of this a long time ago."

"Taken care of this how Sandy? By telling me? Telling me years ago that I was a Father … giving me the opportunity to be a Father?"

"Rob, could Bobby and I talk alone for a minute?"

"Sure Mom … I'll go to the caf and get a bite to eat. Go easy on her okay … please?"

Bobby's face softened when he looked over at his son. He nodded and watched him walk out the door.

Sandy tried to make herself more comfortable in her hospital bed, Bobby, being Bobby, stepped over to the side of her bed and helped her. He stepped back when she was sitting in a better position.

"Thank you." He nodded. He stood with his hands behind his back and his head down … eyes glaring up at her.

"I don't even know where to start … I'm really sorry Bobby."

"Sorry! You've got to be kidding. You give birth to my son and you say I'm sorry!"

"You didn't want kids Bobby! All you wanted to do was catch bad guys!" _Where have I heard that before?_

"And that was for you to decide? That's my son! I never once discussed my plans with you … how could you not tell me?"

"I wanted kids and my husband couldn't …"

"Another detail of our relationship that was a lie."

"My marriage wasn't going well."

"Really? So … let me get this straight … I was basically a sperm donor?"

"You were the love of my life Bobby."

He starts to pace, he wipes his hand over his face and shakes his head.

He whispers … "How could you … how could you have done this to me?"

He walks out without letting her explain. He went to look for Rob. He found him in the cafeteria reading the news paper and eating pizza.

"Hey."

"Hey … is my Mom alright."

He shrugs his shoulders … "I guess."

"How are you?"

"Well, I have a fifteen year old son I never knew about … I'm still a little stunned."

"If it's any consolation … he's a great kid."

"And modest too."

They share a laugh … the same laugh. They realize it at the same time and laugh a little more.

"She had her reasons you know."

Bobby shakes his head.

"Listen Rob … I know she's your Mom but I had the right to know … I would have been an excellent Dad."

"And a modest one too."

Bobby smiles … "Exactly."

"She thought that the job was more important to you than she was … plus she never told you that she was married."

"I can't believe she told you all this."

"We only have each other … she ran away from home when she was my age … she's had a rough life. She married another cop and he ended up disabled on the job and became angry and bitter. When she turned up pregnant … he left her."

"But you were my child … she should have come to me."

"You were involved with some big undercover sting … she told me that you were in pretty deep."

"I was but that's still no excuse … she didn't have to wait fifteen years."

"There was always something holding her back. We have a scrap book."

"I'm sorry … a scrap book?"

"She kinda stalked you in the news papers … we have all your clippings. I even knew your Mother … I miss her … I liked her."

"What … you knew my mother?"

"She thought it was important that I knew her … that she knew me. She didn't know that I was your son but she did say that I had your eyes. She would always say to me … Robert, I don't know how this is possible but you have my Bobby's eyes. That freaked my Mother out the first time she said it … she almost didn't take me back to Carmel Ridge after that but I really enjoyed Mrs. Goren's company."

"But how … I didn't allow visitors … strangers."

"I played piano for the residences … I'm a Boy Scout. She would come and sit with me … we were drawn to each other. I really do miss her."

Bobby drops his head … "I do too … I wish she could have seen us together."

Rob reaches across the table and touches Bobby's hand. "Me too. You really loved your Mom. _Bobby nods _I really love mine … so please keep that in mind … okay … go easy on her. I understand why you're mad … I get mad at her too … all the guys have these great Dads and I knew that I had this great Dad out there … it wasn't fair to either one of us."

"No it wasn't."

"We have each other now … right?"

"We do … I'm not going anywhere Rob … I promise."

"Even if my Mom chases you away?"

"This is about you and me … it's not about her and I anymore."

"Okay … you and me but promise me one thing."

"You name it."

"Some day … sit down with her and listen … don't judge … just listen. For me … your son."

"That's emotional blackmail."

"No it isn't … from this day forward … I'm your son … whether you like her or not … Dad."

That nearly broke him … Dad … he was a Dad … he had fifteen years to catch up on but he was up for it … up for a sit down with Sandy was an entirely different story.

"I'll tell you what _Son_ … I need more time but I'll let you know when I'm ready … deal?"

"Totally … deal!"

"With your Mom staying in the hospital, where have you been staying?"

"My Uncle Tony's. He's not really my Uncle … he's Mom's Partner, Tony Masse."

"I don't know him … I haven't even heard your Mom's name in years. What part of the NYPD does she work for?"

"She doesn't … she's a Jersey cop. She got shot just over the boarder on a stakeout … they brought her here."

"And you took a Cab from Jersey to see me?"

"No … I skipped school today to be with my Mom … I told her that I was going for a walk. She was sleeping because of the pain killers anyway."

"I see. Do you want to stay with me … you'll have to ask your Mom."

"Really … you mean it?"

"Yeah … I mean it … let's go ask her."

Rob and Bobby go back up to Sandy's room much like the last time … Rob first and Bobby trailing behind slowly … head down.

"Mom … Dad said I could stay with him while you're in the hospital."

"Oh … so he's Dad, now?"

"Well he is my Dad … isn't he?"

"Of course. Is that alright with you Bobby."

"It was my idea."

"That he calls you Dad?"

"No … that he stays with me while you're here … he can call me what ever he feels comfortable calling me."

When he speaks to her, his words are cold and unfeeling … when he speaks to Rob … his words are soft and full of love and regret … regret because he didn't follow his heart and go after Sandy all those years ago. Had he done that … he wouldn't have missed out on the last fifteen years of his son's life … he was trying to keep the blame with Sandy but his own parentage was playing mind games with him.

She agreed to let Rob stay the night with Bobby. His eyes lit up as he walked into his father's immaculate apartment … he looked around and saw shelves and shelves of books. He went over to one of the book shelves and picked up a photograph of Bobby's mother … Bobby just stood back watching his son explore … he put the photo down and pulled a book out from a book case.

He held it up and said … "Hey Dad … you're quoted in this one … I have it at home."

Bobby leaned up against the door … he didn't even have a photograph of Rob … Rob had his Father's life story … it wasn't right … he called Eames … he needed a friend … he needed his best friend.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Next up: While Rob sleeps in the next room, Eames comes by to calm Bobby down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still do not have the money to own them, IF I DID ... USA WOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO MAKE US WAIT ANOTHER DAY, NEVER MIND MONTHS! THANK GOD FOR MY VDO COLLECTION!!! :)**

**I've also used quotes from The Alchemist in this chapter ... no claims no money exchanged ... just an exchange of ideas between Rob and Bobby then Bobby and Eames.**

**ANYWAY ...**

**Bobby calls on Eames ... he's feeling anxious and needs his friend. Rob shows some of his true colors as well. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER THREE ..._

**The Calming Force Called Eames**

Rob had his backpack with him and Detective Masse … under duress … brought him a change of clothes for the morning. He settled into Bobby's spare room while Goren patiently awaited Eames arrival. He checked in to see if Rob needed anything.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Is everything okay? Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm good … I'm just reading my book … I have homework."

"Good … anything I can help you with?"

"I don't know, have you read The Alchemist."

Bobby smiles and says … "Is that another reason that sent you to me now?"

"There's a quote in the book that got me thinking about you … about me …

**The world's greatest lie: At a certain point in our lives we lose control of what's happening to us and our lives become controlled by fate.**

… I would like to believe that we are a master of our own fate … my mother's lie didn't allow us to be Father and Son … so, I got o thinking … it was time to take that control back."

"Wow, that's very …ah … insightful."

"If you don't mind … I would like to write my report on us. The assignment is … "what did you get out of this book?" I got the idea to use this quote and how a lie controlled the fate of three people's lives."

"How do you think your Mother will feel about that?"

"I don't care and neither should you."

"I didn't think you were this angry at her … you told me to go easy on her and that you only had each other."

"Well … I lied … I am angry. Don't get me wrong … I love her, after all, she is my Mom but I have the right to be angry and so do you. Can I get back to my homework now?"

"Sure but we're going to talk about this later … okay?"

Rob smiled … sort of … "Sure Dad."

Eames showed up about a half an hour later … birthday cake in hand. Bobby was full of nervous energy … nothing new here … well maybe Rob but the nervous energy was all Goren. Nervous could be the wrong word … was he a nervous man? An anxious man? Or was he a man that just couldn't stand still for more than two seconds … it drove Eames crazy.

"So … how's it going?"

"Good … I think. I only been a Dad for about five hours … it's hard to tell."

"I brought cake … you know … for his Birthday."

"Right … his Birthday. He's doing his homework … get this … he's reading The Alchemist."

"Oh gees … no wonder "**It's the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life interesting."**

"Yeah … what the hell's so interesting about me?"

_You'd be surprised._

"Excuse me."

"I said … what's the surprise? He came looking for his Dad. He always wanted to meet you … he followed that dream."

"I can't believe this Eames … I'm a Dad." He smiles at her … it warms her heart to see that smile return.

"I can see it Bobby … The Alchemist … it's perfect … it's you. There's this quote that fits this situation. I'm not sure if I'm going to say it exactly right but I'll try.

**When someone makes a decision, he is really diving into a strong current that will carry him to places he had never dreamed of when he first made the decision**.

Like Father like Son, Goren."

"EAMES!"

"Oh … you got that!?"

"Yeah … I got that!"

"I guess a DNA test isn't necessary."

"You can't compare getting my shield back to a kid looking for his Father."

"You say tomato I say tomahto."

Just then … Rob came out of Bobby's spare room.

"Hi."

"Hey … Rob … ah … do you remember Detective Eames from the squad room?"

Rob moves closer to shake her hand.

"Ma'am."

"Please … call me Alex."

"Alex … are you my Dad's girlfriend?"

"No … I'm his Partner … I brought you a Birthday cake."

"Really … cool … I love cake. Do you have coffee Dad … I have a lot of homework … it's going to be an all nighter."

"Coffee … all nighter? Does your Mother let you do that?"

"Does it really matter to you what my Mother thinks?"

Bobby's at a loss … he looks to Eames for help … she shrugs and makes the coffee.

"Fine … coffee and cake."

Once Rob was done with his Birthday cake … he excused himself and went back to his homework. Bobby's nervous or whatever type of energy it is … came back.

"Did you talk to his Mother? Did she tell you why she kept him a secret from you all these years?"

This started a Bobby pacing and ranting rave.

"What could she say? There's no possible excuse … what am I an ogre? He's all screwed up Eames … one minute he's fine the next minute … he's … he's me! Christ … what the hell?" He just kept ranting … not really putting two coherent thoughts together. Pacing, arms flaying about … then suddenly, Eames did the unthinkable … something that she only dreamt about. Thought about … wanted to do to him for along time. She often thought about it in the squad room but the looks … the talk … she couldn't but now they were alone. It was the only way to shut him up. She walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes and she did it! She fulfilled her dream … she stomped on his foot so hard that he yelled loud enough that it sent Rob flying out of his … well … his now … room.

"Jesus Christ Eames … what the fu …" Bobby is now hopping about, holding onto his foot.

"Dad … are you alright?"

"NO! I'm not! What the heck did you do that for?"

"Sorry Rob … I didn't mean to frighten you. Sometimes … your Dad just won't shut up and I have to resort to physical violence."

"Yeah, since when Eames?" He finally went and sat on his couch and is now rubbing his shoeless foot.

Rob didn't know what to make of the Partners … he laughed … that Goren laugh, shook his head and retreated back into his room.

Eames sat across from him on his coffee table … he looked at her … grimaced at her. She grabbed hold of his aching foot and began to rub it.

"Let's try a different tactic."

"Yeah … that would be good. I would never stomp on your foot."

"Good! Do you know how many bones there are in the human foot?"

"Twenty six … twenty eight if you include the sesamoid bones … I do because I think those are the two that you broke!"

"Okay, okay … my point is … if you stomped on my foot … you'd break every one of them."

"Just because you're smaller than I am doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Stop being a baby … I got the desired effect … you're sitting and not pacing!"

"I suppose there is one up side to this."

"What's that Bobby?"

"You're giving me a foot massage and I'm not even Derek Jeter."

"It was suppose to be the other way around Goren!"

She pushes his foot away and stares at him … he smiles at her … they both laugh.

"Thanks for coming over Eames … I'll figure this out by myself … well … Rob and I will figure this all out."

"So, that's it? You're dismissing me?"

"No, no … of course not. I'm just saying that, after my trip to the emergency room for my broken toe … _Eames rolls her eyes … blatantly … _I just don't want this to be your problem."

"What if I want it to be?"

"Why would you Eames?"

"Because you and I have wasted too much time not supporting each other. We've both worried about being each other's burden. Well guess what Goren? We are each other's burden … in other words … if you want me to go beat that woman senseless … I will."

"I'll keep that in mind Eames. Eames … I know I'm not Derek Jeter but do you want that foot massage?"

Eames kicked off her shoes and propped her feet up on Goren's lap … he thought of one more quote from The Alchemist … he kept it to himself.

**Everyone on earth has a treasure that awaits him.**

_Do I finally have my treasures … right here … under my roof … my Son and my Eames?_

He didn't even want to … want … life for Bobby wasn't a Paulo Coelho's Novel … or was it?

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**QUOTES ARE in bold and FROM THE ALCHEMIST BY PAULO COELHO ... JUST BORROWING THEM! Thanks for reading:) Judy**


End file.
